untitled_mafia_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanics
Mechanics is a game set in prohibition era Chicago, due to this setting we have tried to incorporate some of the policies of this time into the mechanics of the game. In this time in history there was a ban on the sale of alcohol in Chicago, because of the limited supply of alcohol being such a major factor of the time we have decided to incorporate this into the game. In the characters of James and Helen will be interacting with the mafia because of this we thought that alcohol could be a sort of currency used for trade as it is in such low supply making a key part of the game as the player will use it to buy anything that may be required to progress in the game. The game itself will play similar to a Telltale game, the player will wander around the levels interacting with different characters and making decisions based on what is happening in the world and what the player thinks is best for the respective character that they are controlling at the time. There will be scenes of action which will be mostly QTE (Quick Time Event) based making the game run more like an interactive movie where the player has control over the direction of the story and what happens to the characters and the world around them. The player will also be able to collect items throughout the game that may make the game easier at later points or could be used to affect the outcome of certain scenarios meaning the player will have to keep their eyes open as not to miss anything important. The player will be able to build approval with characters as well by completing certain quests for them or by saying certain things in dialogue that said character agrees with however this means that the player can also lose approval with characters depending on their actions. This means that the player must keep an eye on the approval of different characters and try to stay on the good side of the people that they like and the people that could be considered a threat as these people could be useful to the player later on or become a massive threat to them if they do not make the right decisions, this becomes very important when the two main characters are interacting with each other and each other’s respective friends because if Helen is interacting with one of James friends and loses approval this could lead to a loss of approval between the two of them resulting in a different outcome for the story. There will also be the option for the player to make snap decisions in conversations or action scenes that could alter the outcome of the scene or the whole story depending on how sever the decision is, for example the player may be talking with one of the mafia members who is mocking the player and the player could be given the option to retaliate in a joking manner and mock them back or they could be more extreme and attack the member to send a message however this could come back to bite the player as they would then have made an enemy of that member and they would not help the player later if it was required, this juggling act is important as both characters will have to build relations in the mafia and work their way up the ranks to achieve their own goals. James will have a moral compass worked into his gameplay that will change depending on his actions and what he considers morally right and morally wrong, if James commits to many actions he considers wrong he will start to embrace the criminal element in himself allowing him to make darker choices sending him down a more evil path. Helen will be able to manipulate people and use them to reach her end goal which would ruin the person in the process, it is the players decision whether to use people that she comes across leaving a trail of subtle destruction in her wake to reach her goal or to be more brutish which would have faster results but would also cause more damage to all those that she interacted with and could lead to an overall worse outcome for everyone involved including herself. These mechanics are an integral part of the game and will have to be monitored and managed carefully as to allow the player to get the outcome that they want. Written by Ryan Beattie RELATED Brief Setting Story Characters Music Progression